


yes man

by AndrewsWhore



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewsWhore/pseuds/AndrewsWhore





	yes man

David was walking down the hallway beside Bradley who didn't seem to like the idea of Ryan wanting to move David all the way to New York. David didn't like it either but he knew that Ryan hardly ever changed his mind about anything.  
"I've never seen him this angry before" David admitted. "But when he puts his foot down that's the end of it. He's going to take me to New York if I want to go or not."  
"Do you want to go?" Bradley asked as he stared at David as if he was searching for something. "I mean do you not want to be here anymore?"  
David stared at Bradley feeling his face heat up with how intense the look on Bradley's face actually was. He shook his head as he tried to stay focused on the task at hand. "Of course I don't want to leave. But I mean Ryan put his foot down and he won't even let my parents talk to me."  
"He's going to take you away from me" Bradley shook his head. "He can't do that, David. He can't just take you away from me---from us..."  
David sighed. "I don't know what else to do."  
"You have to talk him out of it" Bradley tried. "I mean you said your parents had made progress, right?"  
"Yeah" David replied. "I guess I could at least try to get him to hear me out..."  
But David knew it wasn't really the best idea. His brother was already mad at the world since went down so David did worry about talking to him but he knew there was nothing else. It was the only option.


End file.
